Somatic cell nuclear transfer (SCNT), i.e., cloning, can be used to generate genetically engineered animals, preserve endangered species, and produce animals with a select genetic background. However, current SCNT technology is inefficient as only one percent of generated embryos are able to reach term development. One of the factors that contributes to the poor efficiency is the effectiveness of the artificial oocyte activation process, an essential procedure in SCNT. There is a great need for better approaches for artificial oocyte activation.